


October 11: “But I will never forget!”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Gen, POV Solas, Solas Being Solas, Song: Hallelujah, technically shorter than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: The food was wrong.





	October 11: “But I will never forget!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first one to be a day late; in my defense, i already had the concept yesterday, but then i "went to dinner real quick" and my friend didn't leave until like 6 hours later

The food was wrong. It all was wrong. Each mouthful startled him anew: “You are not home, and these are not your people.” The dishes changed; the spices changed. What else could they have done but change? The quicklings could hardly maintain constancy.

His slow arrow may have been jarred off of his course; Solas would not forget.

**Author's Note:**

> about 15 years ago, i spent a semester at a university in tokyo. as much as i love japanese food, by a couple months in, i was eating at least once a week at an italian place just because i was homesick for european flavor profiles. imagining getting dumped somewhere where _nothing_ tastes like home and never will is super depressing.


End file.
